


Too Funky

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl calls Gareth for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Funky

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: this is an excerpt from another story I wrote! I took it out of the Cruisin' series, episode 'Where or When', chapter 5, because it fits this new collection rather well. I fact, this is one of the reasons why we came up with the idea in the first place.

Daryl was undressing in his cabin, thinking about a quick shower before bed. Before he went into the bathroom, he looked at his phone to check for messages, and found that he had a missed call from Gareth. Wondering why he had called when all they had done so far was texting, he hit the keys to check his voicemail.

When he listened to Gareth's short message, a shiver ran down his spine. Daryl had no illusions as to why that might be, his phase of denial where feelings for the hairdresser were concerned long through, and he dialed Gareth's number as soon as the message was over.

"Well," Gareth answered, "if it isn't my favorite bartender!"

Daryl grunted. "Still your usual chippy self, huh?" He gave back as he walked over to his bed to lie down.

Gareth laughed. "Yep, I guess. So," he began to purr, "what are you doing right now? Or," he laughed again, "should I rephrase this so you won't tell me you're on the phone? Hm... Are you wearing anything right now?" He asked, and Daryl moaned under his breath.

Thinking how Gareth managed to somehow always nail it, Daryl answered. "Nope. Was about to take a shower when I got your message."

The hairdresser moaned on the other end, and Daryl could hear some rustling. "Whatcha doin', Gareth..?" He asked in a suggestive voice, only to hear another moan. Daryl grinned, waiting for Gareth to answer.

"Um, just getting undressed as well, hang on, gotta put you aside for a minute," Daryl heard noises that confirmed just that, and he waited for Gareth to pick the phone up again.

Sounding a little out of breath, Gareth whispered "You already got your hands on that beautiful cock of yours..?"

Daryl looked guilty, and he blushed as he glanced down his body at his hand, lazily rubbing up and down his hard length. Even though Gareth could not see him, he interpreted the too long silence correctly. "So you are, and I bet you blushed as well, right?"

The bartender decided to try an offensive approach. "Pft, so what if I am?" He asked offhandedly. "It's not like you are keeping those versatile hands of yours above the blanket, right?"

A harsh intake of breath on the other end of the line told him that he had guessed correctly, Gareth had started jerking as well, and Daryl decided to go one better. "Hm, I see," he whispered. "so how about you pay a little attention to the head now?"

When he heard Gareth groan out an affirmation of sorts, he added "But I want you to spit into your hand first, make it real wet, so you can pretend it's my mouth going down on you."

Gareth moaned out loud, and Daryl heard how he did exactly what Daryl had told him to do. Grinning to himself, Daryl murmured his next instructions over the line to Gareth. "Good. Now I want you to use your other hand on your nipples, you know, like I always do."

By now, Gareth had gotten his usual demanor back, and he spoke up. "Listen, Daryl." He put two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them noisily. "You heard that?"

When Daryl groaned, Gareth smiled and went on. "Just wetted my fingers so it will feel like you are licking my nipples. I'm tweaking them right now..." Gareth hissed from the sensation, and Daryl felt his cock harden even more.

"Gawd, Gareth, my cock just got harder." He told him, and the hairdresser moaned back "Good. I love your cock hard as a rock, you know that."

Both men were panting by then, and Daryl got up to reach into his dresser, pulling the lube out. He used some to wet his fingers, then knelt down on the bed. "Listen, Gareth, I'm putting you on speakerphone, so I have my hands free."

"Hm, good idea, why didn't I think of that?" The hairdresser asked as he did the same. "Daryl," he got back on, "what did you do just now? You got up, didn't you?"

"Sly dog," Daryl gave back, "you heard that, huh? Yeah, I got me some lube, and now I'm kneeling on my bed."

Gareth's harsh intake of breath came over the phone, and he groaned "Daryl. You got a dildo over there as well..?"

The bartender had to deny that, but Gareth was not discoureaged. "No matter, your fingers will do just fine. Gawd," he groaned, "how I would love to open you up myself, just to get my cock into that tight ass of yours now..."

Daryl stopped in the process of reaching for his back entrance to give his dick a few harsh strokes. He moaned loudly, and Gareth chimed right in when he heard it. "Let go of your dick, Daryl, and massage those heavy balls for me, would you," Gareth asked, and Daryl immediately complied.

"Hm," he moaned, "that's real good." The hairdresser groaned as well, asking Daryl to describe what he was doing. "Just what you said," Daryl answered in a teasing voice tinged with lust. "Fondling my balls."

When Gareth's moaning intensified, Daryl smiled to himself and added "Of course, I got my fingers in my ass now, too."

"Gawd, Daryl, you sure will be the death of me, you know that?" Gareth asked under his breath, and Daryl gave right back "I think it's the other way round."

The hairdresser laughed breathlessly. "Put your hand on that glorious cock of yours, Daryl, I'm real close and I want to come with you."

Daryl instantly obeyed, his moans coming in shorter intervals now, and he listened closely to the noises on Gareth's end, in order to ensure that they would indeed come at the same time.

When Daryl felt close to getting off, he groaned harshly "You there, Gareth? Cause I'm about to burst over here." He barely heard the hairdresser's squeezed out confirmation before he continued. "Come for me, Gareth. Shoot your cum all over yourself."

The bartender heard Gareth's orgasm explode out of him, and that pulled Daryl right over the edge. He felt his own hole clench around his fingers as his cock spurted hot cum all over the bed, nearly missing the phone.

He fell onto his side, panting. After a minute or two, he heard Gareth's voice again. "Daryl?" He asked, and the bartender grunted. "That was so hot. Sleep tight now, alright?"

"You too, Gareth. Glad you called." Daryl gave back, and the hairdresser laughed. "Yeah, me too. Can't wait to see you again. You still scheduled for that next cruise?"

"Hm, yeah," Daryl answered. They ended the call, and when he went to bed after cleaning up, Daryl fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a line to let me know what you think about it.


End file.
